


Glow

by Doberman217



Series: The Hideout [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Firefly warning, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Summer Nights, gross amounts of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Many find the heat of summer to be intolerable.  Especially with the planet burning up as it is, nowadays.  But a particular little creature thrives in such intolerable conditions.  This couple of idiots find that out during a late-night walk.





	Glow

Damn the summer heat.

It felt like he was being smothered. Back at base, The Autobot's didn’t have a cooling system, thanks to the age and status of the building they were in. Professor Sumdac had mentioned that he could get started a system eventually. But for now, the Autobots were using several electric fans to dissipate the unforgiving heat.

Bumblebee didn’t have the forethought of grabbing one from his room to bring it back to the Hideout. He was now deeply regretting it as Blitzwing and he lay in the berth trying to take a nap. After a particularly long and busy week of trying to kill each other, they could really use it. But the heat both of their frames were cycling made such a task easier said than done. 

_Why does it feel like he just walked into a steamy hot car-wash?_ Bumblebee thought angrily. 

He growled, lifting a ped to kick away the blanket draped over his legs, not being able to stand it anymore. 

Blitzwing groaned, rolling away, his enormous limbs sprawled out across the berth as he now lay face-down. Bumblebee sooted irritably away from him, his fan’s kicking on to cool his frame. 

“Can’t you tell your body to chill out? Like literally?” Bumblebee growled. 

“Chill out…” Blitzwing whined, his voice of static and glitches. 

“Ugh!” Bumblebee sat up, throwing the blanket completely off the berth, long after Blitzwing had flicked it off his own shoulders. “I need to cool off.” 

“How?” Blitzwing said into the berth, his voice now angry and sharp. “The planet’s on fire.”

“No, it’s not,” Bumblebee said, “And aren't I in the presence of somebody with, I don’t know... _ice powers_!?” 

“My weapon system overheated an hour ago, little_Bumble-bot_.” Blitzwing snarled. “It won't be back until everything else cools the frag down. As I’ve told you the past twelve time’s you’ve asked me!”

“Yeah, yeah. Perfect. The one time I actually _need_ somebot with ice powers, he suddenly doesn’t have them!” Bumblebee sat up and stepped off the berth in a chorus of hissing hydraulics and fans. “I’m going for a walk.”

Blitzwing lifted his helm, revealing an exhausted blue face. His one optic blinked online tiredly. “I’m joining you.”

“Only if you promise not to go anywhere near me. Mr. _I’m-Actually-a-living-Toaster!_”

“At the moment, I can assure you that I would rather die than be anywhere near you, love.” Blitzwing pushed off with his hands. “With your tiny engine running as hot as it is, I’m surprised you haven’t dropped dead.”

“No thanks to you, Blitzbrain. You and your triple engine and all.” Bumblebee stepped out of the warehouse. He felt a wave of almost panic wash over him when he felt that it was no cooler outside than it was on the inside of The Hideout. _Why _haven’t_ I dropped dead?_

“Imagine how I must feel,” Blitzwing said pointedly, joining his side and looking around the dark forest. “I’ve noticed a pool of water a little less than a click away from here whenever I visit. Would you like to take our chances at life there?”

“Way ahead of you, Blitzy,” Bumblebee said, already jogging away.

“Ahem.”

Bumblebee stopped to glare angrily.

“It’s this way, Hummelchen.”

\-----

The walk to this said, _pond_, felt like an actual eternity. Bumblebee’s cooling fan’s had yet to turn off on their own, and he hoped that maybe a quick dip in a weird body of chilly water would cool his frame at least a little. Because if it didn’t he didn’t know what else to do. 

So for now, Bumblebee did his best to distract himself with the sight of Blitzwing being hit in the face with a tree branch as they walked. The humor only lasted a second though.

“Shut up, bug.”

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Bumblebee asked from behind his partner’s purple wing. 

“Will you stop asking!?” Blitzwing snapped, rubbing his face angrily. “I’m suffering just as much as you are!” 

“That doesn't mean you know where you're going.”

“Bumblebee!”

“Okay! Okay!” Bumblebee lifted his hands and flapped them at his own face, only succeeding in pushing hot air back over his plating. “I just don’t know how much longer I can take of this before I actually have a stroke.”

Blitzwing turned his head to glare at his minibot partner. “A what?”

He sighed. “Nothing.”

Blitzwing suddenly came to a halt, and Bumblebee promptly collided with his backside. 

Cursing, he reached up angrily and swatted at it, rubbing his nasal ridge, “Blitzwing-!” 

“_Hush!_”__

_ _He stopped mid-yell and froze, then quietly stepped out from behind his partner to glance around. Not spotting anything through the trees, he then looked up at the other, ignoring the servo held up in his direction. “What’s wrong?”_ _

_ _Blitzwing’s gaze was fixed ahead on something beyond the trees, and after a small moment of silence, his canons lowered slowly at what was surely a serious threat. _ _

_ _His spark now pounding in his throat, Bumblebee followed Blitzwing's now creeping step and transformed his stingers at the ready. They came to a stop at the edge of a line of trees. Bumblebee swallowed and found the courage peek further out from around his partner's wing, afraid he was about to make eye contact with Prowl, or even Lugnut or Megatron. _ _

_ _But what he saw made him gasp. _ _

_ _They were at the edge of a large, unkempt field. Tree’s gave way to very tall green grass that reached Bumblebee’s waist. In the silence, he could also hear the sound of a small stream somewhere. Then among the tall, still grass and ferns...were fireflies._ _

_ _Hundreds and Hundreds of blinking lights surrounded the clearing. _ _

_ _It’s wasn’t much different from the city lights in Detroit. _ _

_ _Sari had taken them firefly hunting once. She had kept it a surprise. And boy, was it a surprise. Bumblebee had never seen Prowl's visor so wide. _ _

_ _Bumblebee dropped his stingers, his jaw dropped before taking in another breath. “Blitzy…” he said slowly, before urgently rapping on his leg. “Blitzy, blitzy, blitzy, those are fireflies. Fireflies!”_ _

_ _“_Fire_flies?!” he yelled out in an angry whisper, quickly looking down at the other. “They’re _explosives_?!”_ _

_ _“No! No, no I- No! Blitzwing, no!” Bumblebee laughed breathlessly, turning his gaze back to the insects floating around the clearing. They seemed unbothered by the two giant robots arguing at the edge of their field. “They’re called that because they glow! Look!” he jogged forward excitedly, wanting to be among the flickering lights instantly, forgetting the moist heat choking his pipes. “You catch them!” He nearly got out of the treeline before being yanked harshly back. _ _

_ _“Stay here,” Blitzwing commanded. “This might be a trap.”_ _

_ _Bumblebee huffed, looking up the triple-changer. “It’s not a trap, stupid! Unless you think a tiny, glowing dot is a super-danger to us.” Suddenly, an idea widened his smile, deviousness inching its way into his EM field. “But be my guest, Blitzbrain. There’s no harm in finding out for yourself, is there. Go take a look!” _ _

_ _The Decepticon dramatically rolled his optics behind his visor before looking around. He tentatively lifting a ped into the clearing, then gently easing onto the grass. It crunched away immediately under his weight, and he straightened, his cannons still lowered. The fireflies did not fly any higher than Blitzwing’s waist, and Bumblebee giggled at the sight of Blitzwing hunched over so he could keep his cannons aimed near the ground. _ _

_ _The triple-changer growled quietly when he got closer to the first bugs, his hands clenched into fists. The little lights seemed to notice his enormous presence, and they slowly drifted away. Like a school of fish from a boat. _ _

_ _Bumblebee groaned loudly. “For the love of- Blitzbrain, you're scaring them off! Just reach out and catch one!”_ _

_ _“Like hell, I will!” Blitzwing snapped, clearly hiding his unease. “A puny, pathetic repair bot like you would have no idea what-”_ _

_ _Before Blitzwing could react, Bumblebee sprinted past him, diving into the glowing lights, tucking into a roll then vanishing into the tall grass. _ _

_ _“The _fragging PIT_-!”___ _

_ _ _ _“I got some!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He poked his helm out of the grass before he stumbling back out into the open. He hurried to Blitzwing, both of his little hands cupped tightly together. “I did it _for_ you, moron!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing gasped, stumbling back and almost falling backward before catching himself. His face switched from red to blue, and he narrowed his optic, aiming his cannons at Bumblebee’s clasped servos. “Put. The Fireflies. Down, Bumblebee.” he stated. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee smiled, pulling his arms back to his chest. “Alright. Fine. Here- If you don’t want to hold them, then watch this,”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing momentarily looked like he was going to tackle him to the ground. But he didn’t have time to measure the risk of such a maneuver before Bumblebee released his fingers from around the little creatures._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Three little green lights flickered into the air, not in a hurry at all it seems. They had flight patterns similar to Blitzwing's, twitching one way and that. They wiggled about, then slowly fluttered to their brother’s, joining the huge mass of blinking lights. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing’s monocular zoomed in on them. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee put his hands on his hips, forgetting about the inescapable heat as he smiled proudly as he watched Blitzwing's monocular follow their every movement. “See? Super harmless. Humans could do way more damage.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“This is such a strange little planet,” Blitzwing sighed, exhaustion replacing the tension in his shoulders. He inched closer as his cannons lifted. “I’ve never seen such organic creatures.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You probably never will!” Bumblebee said proudly. “I love catching these with Sari and Bulkhead! Prowl will come hunting with us but will never actually join in. One time we even got Ratchet and Prime to join us. We were out for about an hour and a half before the bug's faded. I think this heat is helping them out a little. I've never seen them this bri-"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Two enormous servos suddenly wrapped themselves around Bumblebee’s middle, picking him up off the ground before he could so much as finish his last word. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The next thing he knew, the surface of a pond hit Bumblebee like a moving car. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The shock of the cold numbed Bumblebee’s armor before he registered he had even been thrown into the water. He blinded before feeling his back brush the bottom, and a chill shot up his neck when he felt how grossly soft and fuzzy the rocks were. Flailing his limbs, he found his footing and surged to the surface with a shrill yell. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"_Blitzwing,_ when I get out of here I'm going to kick your aft _so hard_ you won't be able to transform for a _week_!" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing giggled, his face now adoring a wide a jagged smile. "That's for pointing potential bombs at me!"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee growled but didn't move to get out of the water. He saw that the pond had been hidden by the grass around it, it's dark waters taking up most of the clearing. Staying above the surface the best he could, he _graciously_ flailed through the water to a shallower part of the pond. He found ground with his peds and searched for a less mossy part of the pond’s bed, and after he discovered it, he took a breather. It didn't reach very deep, enough to reach his thighs. The bright stars above him could be clearly seen in the water’s black ripples as he waited for it to calm. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The chill of it soothed over his overheated systems and allowed his fans to calm and reset. He no longer had the urge to rip off his own armor, and his plating relaxed against his protoform. He sat down and let his optics slide closed, the water lapping at his armor. "This ain't bad…" he said. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing had gone silent, and Bumblebee glanced over in his direction to see the triple-changer leaned forward, his red optics huge and his jagged mouth open slightly in awe as he inched after the bugs. One of his large servos were still half outstretched, as if still unsure he should grab the tempting little things. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Not so scary now, are they, Blitzy?" Bumblebee called, a smirk pulling his lips up. "I promise they won't bite."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"If they did then I would just bite them back!" He laughed. "Are they tasty?"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee jerked upright. "In the name of the Allspark, do _NOT_ eat the fireflies!" _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing chuckled, his face switching to blue. "I won't."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He finally reached out and brushed his fingers against a small school of them, and they hurried from his touch. "What purpose do these _fireflies_ serve?" he asked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"They don't!" Bumblebee watched as a bug drifted down from the air closer to the water's surface. Its yellow light reflected in the water below, and Bumblebee smiled as he reached up to touch it, catching a glimpse of its details. "They just look pretty, I guess. Prowl's the one to ask, not me."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You could benefit from learning from your comrade, it seems," Blitzwing said, standing upright. "This planet is full of surprises."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee choked. "_You're one to talk!_"_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing didn't reply, his gaze still flitting around the glowing field as he stepped up to the water's edge. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee scooted backward invitingly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Does the water help?" the triple-changer asked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee nodded, plastering a frown on his face as he watched Blitzwing lower a ped into the dark pond. "Yeah. I'm still gonna key your wings for throwing me in, though."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Tsk-Tsk." Blitzwing slowly knelt, then eased himself into the water. It barely reached his waist once he settled cross-legged on the mossy water-bed. He let out a small sigh and leaned back on his hands. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Bumblebee promptly started splashing him repeatedly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"What are you doing."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Drowning you."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Come here. You're scaring the bugs." Blitzwing reached forward and dragged the minibot through the water by the arm. Bumblebee bearly fought it before he felt himself being eased into the triple-changers lap._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After feeling how cool the other's plating was now, Bumblebee sighed and sat back, letting Blitzwing's arms circle around him and keep him in place. The lapping of the water around them slowly calmed and left them in a quiet silence that only the babbling of the brook broke. Both stared up in anticipation, watching the fireflies as they slowly sank lower toward the pond's surface. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _One drifted close enough that Bumblebee could once again see the details of its tiny little body. It's tiny light reflected in the waters and he felt its greenish glow on his face as he leaned forward to watch. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A _whirr_ broke the silence and Blitzwing giggled, reaching out and snatching it away from Bumblebee's watch. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hey!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _But Blitzwing didn’t pull it away, instead holding his fist in front of them both. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They both watched in anticipation as Blitzwing released his hold. The firefly staggered into the air as if disoriented, and Bumblebee giggled. “Poor thing. You like them now, don’t you, big bot.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _Whirr._ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“They’re alright.” Blitzwing said flatly, pulling Bumblebee closer and resting his chin between Bumblebee’s horns._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Admit it. You think they’re cool.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ __Whirr._ “Drop it, insect.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“So you do like them!” Bumblebee declared, turning his helm to smirk at the other. “I’m beginning to think you have a thing for bugs...”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Blitzwing scowled down at him before his face switched away to blue. “You are mistaken, hummelchen. I like only one insect.” The triple-changer ducked and gave Bumblebee a firm kiss to a horn. “You.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Aww, shucks, Blitzy.” Bumblebee laughed, trying to hide how much the stupid statement made him glow. “You know, I still think it’s cool I got to show you fireflies! I didn’t even think about them being out this time of year. Did you know that they talk to each other through light? Sari told me that. I’ll have to tell her, Prowl and Bulkhead about this. They love firefly hunting. I’ll have to get Prime in on the action too. They’re gonna freak when- wait…what would I tell them? That I found them while walking in the woods alone? They wouldn’t buy that...”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _As Bumblebee spoke, Blitzwing lifted to the fluttering green and yellow lights above and around them. They were staying clear of the two bot’s in the water now. Just out of reach. Blitzwing briefly thought back to the moment Lugnut and he were standing on a blimp and gazing down on Detroit. He remembered the busy city lights. The buildings and cars. Some moving in confusing patterns, some so bright they drowned out everything around it. Blitzwing had never seen anything like it. At the time he had wondered if that was what Cybertron looked like. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He doubted Cybertron had fireflies. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He looked back down at Bumblebee, who was still brainstorming out-loud about what he might have to tell his team._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He was glad it had one type of pathetic insect, at least. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I don’t think they would question you seeing it in a datapad, Bumblebee.” Blitzwing said._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what song I listened to while writing this. Go on. Guess. Also, I didn't know how to end this so I hope you like garbage.


End file.
